Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher là một cậu bé đến từ Anh quốc hiện tại sống ở Danville. Cậu là con kề của Linda Flynn và là con ruột của Lawrence Fletcher. Ferb có giọng nói của người Anh. Cậu có một người chị kề tên là Candace, và một người anh em kề tên là Phineas. Cậu là bạn với Isabella, Baljeet và Buford. Hơn nữa, cậu rất say mê Vanessa. "Ferb" là tên viết tắt của một từ nào đó mà chưa được nhắc đến, với sự ngắt quãng khi cậu định nói ra, cậu tìm thấy được Pizzazi, và nói tiếp "Ôi, nó đây này" ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Rất ít nói hoặc hay nói vắn tắt, tuy nhiên Ferb không hề lúng túng hoặc nhút nhát. Cậu rất dũng cảm và thông minh. Tư duy nhanh nhẹn và hoạt bát trong mọi thứ, cậu là một kĩ sư cơ khí và công nghệ tài ba, Ferb chế tạo nhiều máy móc, từ tàu lượn siêu tốc cho đến tên lửa, robot. __FORCETOC__ Thời thơ ấu left|250px|thumb|Ferb (phải) cùng anh em kề Phineas và chị kề Candace. Ferb được sinh ra ở Anh, là con của Lawrence Fletcher và một người mẹ chưa rõ tên |location= }}. Một thời gian sau, Ferb cùng bố của mình chuyển đến Danville. Tại đó, Lawrence đã gặp một người phụ nữ tên Linda Flynn và phải lòng cô tại một buổi hòa nhạc của Love Handel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Lawrence và Linda kết hôn, và Ferb đã nhận thêm một người chị kề và một người anh em kề mới, Candace và Phineas. Phineas và Ferb đã cùng nhau vun đắp nên một mối liên kết rất chặt chẽ, làm họ trở không những là những người anh em kề mà còn là những người bạn tốt nhất của nhau ("Mom's Birthday", "Rollercoaster"). Ferb cũng có một cảnh hồi tưởng khi cậu và Phineas ở khu mua sắm và họ đã nghĩ về thú vui cưỡi xe nhún khi họ còn nhỏ ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Cuộc phiêu lưu mùa hè Những tháng đầu thumb|250px|left|Phineas và Ferb trên chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc "vài giây". Phineas nhận thấy rằng mùa hè không kéo dài mãi mãi, và đã quyết định làm cho mùa hè thật đáng nhớ bằng cách làm những thứ phi thường. Phineas và Ferb đã xây một chiếc tàu lượn siêu tốc, xuất phát từ sân sau đi qua toàn bộ thị trấn ("Rollercoaster"). Không những thế, hai cậu còn mở ra một bãi biển ngay tại sân sau nhà mình, nơi mà Ferb đã hát ca khúc đầu tiên của mình, Backyard Beach ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Khâu lâu sau, Ferb trở thành một thành viên của nhóm Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, nơi mà họ trở thành nhóm nổi tiếng một lần chỉ trong một ngày ("Flop Starz"). Ferb đã cùng Phineas sửa sang lại núi Rushmore cho ngày sinh nhật của Candace, tạc khuôn mặt của cô bên cạnh các bức trạm trổ 4 vị tổng thống ("Candace Loses Her Head"). Ferb cũng là một trong những nhà du hành thời gian thành công, sau khi cậu và Phineas sửa chữa xong cỗ máy thời gian tại bảo tàng địa phương, quay lại thời điểm 300 triệu năm trước Công nguyên. Phineas và Ferb đã vô tình mang theo Candace, cỗ máy thời gian đã bị vỡ trong cuộc hành trình. Hai cậu quyết định dành thời gian để rèn luyện tính kiên nhẫn, trong khi đợi Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls tạo một cỗ máy thời gian khác để cứu họ ("It's About Time!"). Phineas và Ferb cũng đã góp sức tái hợp ban nhạc Love Händel để kỷ niệm ngày cưới của bố mẹ mình. Trong khi Phineas cố gắng tìm cách thuyết phục những thành viên của nhóm nhạc tụ họp lại với nhau thì Ferb bắt đầu làm nhạc với những đồ vật ngẫu nhiên để giúp khởi động một bài hát. Sau ngày hôm đó, Love Handel đã tụ họp và buổi lễ diễn ra khá thành công ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Ferb và người anh em kề của cậu đi vào vũ trụ để xem ngôi sao mà bố đã mua cho hai cậu. Chị của họ cũng vô tình bị kéo theo, ba chị em đi vào một cuộc phiêu lưu mạo hiểm xuyên thiên hà. Sống sót qua những đám thiên thạch và tiểu hành tinh cùng các mối nguy hiểm khác, họ hết hết nhiên liệu và phải hạ cánh xuống một tiểu hành tinh có quán sữa lắc. Tại đó, Phineas và Ferb phát hiện ra nó là một ngôi sao mà họ là chủ sở hữu. Phineas và Ferb đã trở về an toàn, hai cậu cùng nhau đi với Isabella đến buổi vũ hội Đêm Sao Băng ("Out to Launch"). Những tháng giữa Phineas và Ferb được thỉnh cầu trợ giúp bởi bạn của họ, Baljeet, giúp cậu ấy xây dựng một chiếc cổng đến Sao Hỏa. Họ xây dựng nó thành công, giúp Baljeet đạt A+++ cho bài dự án khoa học. Ferb cũng nhận được một máy ghi hình và một bộ dụng cụ hóa học vào ngày quốc khánh. Cậu dùng bộ dụng cụ hóa học để giúp Baljeet tăng trưởng quả dưa hấu bé tẻo teo đạt đến chiều cao 50 ft (15,24 m), và một chiếc camera để làm bạn với Nosey, quái vật hồ Nose ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lake Nose Monster"). Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz sơ ý làm cho cả vũ trụ tăng trưởng, nhưng mọi thứ dường như bình thường đối với Ferb và mọi người, như không có gì thay đổi ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Ferb và người anh em của mình đã gặp Meap, một người ngoài hành tinh dễ thương người đang tìm kiếm kẻ thù của mình, Mitch. Phineas và Ferb vô tình bắn trúng phi thuyền bởi vì họ đang chơi bóng chày và chiếc phi thuyền đã rơi xuống sân sau. Meap đi với Candace đến hội nghị Bango-Ru, trong khi Phineas đang bận rộn tìm Meap với máy dò dễ thương, còn Ferb thì đang sửa phi thuyền cho Meap ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Ferb kiểm tra tàu của Meap bằng một của chạy thử khi cậu đã hoàn chỉnh xong. Ferb dừng lại trước Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, người mà cậu đặc biệt thích và đã tỏ ra chút tán tỉnh với cô ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Ferb cũng đã gặp bà con của hàng xóm nhà bên, tên là Thaddeus và Thor. Ferb mang một nét giống kỳ lạ với Thor, và sau đó biết rằng cả hai cũng thích xây dựng nhiều thứ cũng như Phineas và Ferb làm. Và sau họ có một của thi thố với nhau về ai có thể xây dựng một pháo đài tuyệt nhất ở sân sau, và tất nhiên, pháo đài của Phineas và Ferb dành chiến thắng ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Gia đình Trở lại với dòng họ của Ferb ở thời kỳ Victoria, tại Druelselstein, nơi mà tổ tiên của cậu, Ferbgor, đã tạo ra những con quái vật cùng với nhà khoa học điên rồ khét tiếng, Tiến sĩ Phineastein. Ông nội của cậu cũng có một thời kỳ huy hoàng, trở thành người liều lĩnh với lứa tuổi của mình, "Người bán cá bay", người nhảy qua mọi thứ với xe gắn động cơ của mình, chiếc Holy Mackerel (Cá thu thần thánh) ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Flying Fishmonger"). Cậu cũng được biết là có một người cô, một người chú và một cậu em họ sống tại Scotland ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). Tính cách Ferb là một cậu bé rất thông minh và ít nói. Trí thông minh và kỹ năng của Ferb được thể hiện hàng ngày trong những kế hoạch bất khả thi của cậu và Phineas, và cậu luôn thành công. Ferb hiếm khi biểu lộ cảm xúc qua nét mặt, chỉ thỉnh thoảng cười hoặc cau mày. Cậu có khả năng tập trung cao độ, tuy nhiên đã có một lần cậu bị xao nhãng khi gặp Vanessa tại Blueprint Heaven. Dù là trẻ con nhưng đôi khi Ferb có những suy nghĩ như của một người trưởng thành. Đặc biệt đối với phái nữ, thậm chí Ferb đã đi quá xa khi nói rằng cậu tham gia những kế hoạch bất khả thi là "...cho các quý cô" ("Thaddeus and Thor", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Tuy nhiên, điều đó không ngăn cản cậu tận hưởng những hoạt động vui chơi của trẻ con. Thêm vào đó, Ferb còn có một số sở thích khá bất thường hoặc/và có phần lập dị hoặc/và những trò hề, ví dụ như làm động tác bơi theo kiểu cá heo ("Swiss Family Phineas"), sử dụng bơ làm chất bôi trơn để tăng tốc khi trượt nước ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Ferb thể hiện mình rất háu ăn trong tập "Lights, Candace, Action!", cậu hành động một cách rất nguyên thủy khi cậu chưa dùng bữa trưa. Dù ít nói nhưng Ferb tỏ ra rất thâm thúy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Let's Take a Quiz") và không ngại nói ra những suy nghĩ thật của mình ("Elementary My Dear Stacy", "At the Car Wash", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Lần Ferb nói nhiều nhất là trong chuyến du lịch vòng quanh thế giới trong ngày Hạ Chí cùng với Phineas và bạn bè ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") trong khi lần nói dài nhất là lúc đang tìm kiếm thằn lằn Steve, thú nuôi mới của cậu ("The Lizard Whisperer"). :Để xem những gì Ferb đã nói, tham khảo Danh sách những câu nói của Ferb. Giống như người anh em kề của cậu, mục tiêu của Ferb là làm cho mùa hè tuyệt vời. Ngoại hình, dáng vẻ left|thumb|100px Khi là trẻ mới biết đi, Ferb mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi có cổ màu be sáng, màu tía sẫm của chiếc quần yếm và đôi giày màu đen. Hiện tại, Ferb mặc một chiếc áo tương tự có cổ áo sơ mi màu be với một chiếc nút, một chiếc quần cao đến lưng màu tím sẫm với một dây thắt lưng màu tím và một đôi giày quần vợt màu đen. Tóc cậu dày, xơ và có màu xanh tươi của lá. Đầu cậu cao và có hình dạng chữ nhật, với một cái mũi lớn hình lập phương, tạo thành một chữ "F". Cậu có đôi mắt màu xanh sẫm, trong đó có một con lớn hơn con còn lại. Đồ bơi của Ferb là cặp ống quần bơi màu tím sẫm với những đốm hoạt tiết màu vàng, một chiếc vòng cổ màu tím nhẹ và đôi dép màu xanh lá cây đậm. Vào mùa đông, cậu có lớp một đường viền cổ áo len màu lục sáng với đường ziczac màu xanh sẫm và có mặt một con tuần lộc ở mặt trước trên áo ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"), trong khi bộ đồ mùa đông của cậu bao gồm một chiếc áo khoác màu xám với các nút màu bạc, quần tuyết đen, giày ống màu xanh đậm, găng tay đỏ, một chiếc mũ màu đỏ, và một chiếc khăn quàng cổ kẻ sọc màu xanh đậm ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Dành cho lúc ngủ, bộ pijama của cậu có màu vàng sáng với một dây kéo cổ áo cùng tấm phủ chân và sau này là màu vàng đậm với vòng cổ và tay áo, nút áo màu trắng và không có tấm phủ chân. Ferb có chiều cao hơn hẳn bạn bè cùng lứa tuổi, cậu cao hơn cả Buford và thấp hơn chị gái Candace trong nhóm bạn. Các mối quan hệ Gia đình Phineas Flynn Phineas không chỉ là anh em kề của Ferb, mà còn là người bạn tốt của cậu. Ferb luôn giúp đỡ Phineas thực hiện những hoạt động hàng ngày của họ. Nếu không có sự sáng tạo của Phineas và sở trường phát minh của Ferb, thì những hoạt động hàng ngày sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Một khiếu hài hước không thường xuyên trong loạt phim là Phineas vô tình gây ra tổn thương thân thể cho Ferb như là một kết quả của sự vô ý ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Cả hai biết nhau trong suốt cuộc đời của họ, và luôn dành từng giây của ngày để cùng nhau. Có lẽ ví dụ lớn nhất của tình bạn mãi mãi của hai cậu là khi Phineas khẳng định rằng cậu không thể tìm một người anh em nào tốt hơn Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Ferb giúp đỡ Candace rất nhiều lần, và yêu cô như một người em yêu chị gái của mình. Ferb giúp Candace xây dựng nhiều thứ, cùng với sự giúp đỡ từ Phineas. Không nhiều về mối quan hệ giữa Ferb và Candace, vì thực tế cậu rất hiếm khi nói chuyện với cô. Ngoài ra Candace còn không biết tên đầy đủ của Ferb, khi được Vanessa hỏi, cô chỉ trả lời "Tớ... không biết" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Ferb đã từng cứu Candace một lần khỏi rơi xuống vực núi khi cô đang mất điều khiển chiếc xe nhún trẻ em đã hết thời gian chơi bằng cách bắn vào khe lệ phí của chiếc xe nhún một đồng xu để tái khởi động nó ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Cậu cũng đã giúp cô thoát khỏi chiếc tên lửa bị hỏng và đi bộ trong không gian an toàn ("Out to Launch"). Theo lời Phineas, Ferb đã bị ấn tưởng bởi lòng can đảm của cô khi nhảy ra khỏi tên lửa đang hết nguồn nhiên liệu của họ ("Out to Launch"). Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence là bố ruột của Ferb. Ferb hỗ trợ Lawrence rất nhiều và cũng rất yêu ông. Ferb thường được nghe thấy là gọi ông bằng từ "Father" chứ không phải là "Dad" hoặc "Daddy" ("Picture This"). Linda Flynn Mặc dù Linda không phải là mẹ ruột của Ferb nhưng cậu đối xử với bà bằng sự tôn trọng và tình yêu thương như bà là mẹ ruột của mình. Không giống như Lawrence, Ferb gọi bà bằng từ "Mum" trong một lần ("Brain Drain"). Thú mỏ vịt Perry Ferb rất gần gũi với Perry và dường như chăm sóc cho Perry thường xuyên như Phineas đã làm. Perry thường đổi giường vào lúc nửa đêm để tạo sự công bằng giữa hai cậu ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Steve Steve là một con tắc kè mà Phineas và Ferb tìm thấy ở sân sau nhà họ. Steve dường như thích Ferb hơn Phineas, vì Ferb là người đã cho cậu ăn nhiều nấm. Cũng vì Steve sau đó đã bất ngờ mất tích nên Phineas, Ferb và các bạn phải tìm kiếm. Ferb thậm chí đã nói một câu dài nhất để truyền cảm hứng cho Phineas và Isabella tiếp tục tìm kiếm Steve. Khi kết thúc tập phim, hai cậu đã giữ Steve làm vật nuôi của họ ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Bạn bè Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella là một người bạn tốt của Ferb, có lẽ bởi vì cậu là anh em kề của người mà cô say mê, Phineas. Isabella có vẻ không có những cảm giác lãng mạn và thích thú đối với Ferb như cô đối với Phineas. Tuy nhiên khi Candace ngụ ý với Isabella rằng cô bé có thể lấy Ferb thay vì Phineas, Ferb đã đáp lại bằng một cái nháy mắt trong sự chú ý của cô, ngụ ý rằng cậu có thể có một vài cảm tình đối với cô hoặc cậu chỉ trêu chọc cô ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"), hoặc có lẽ Ferb chỉ tỏ ra là mình "người đàn ông 'vì các quý cô'" ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Ferb cũng đã biết rằng Isabella có cảm tình với Phineas. Khi họ bị mắc kẹt trên hoang đảo, Ferb đã lắng nghe trong khi Isabella nói về Phineas không chú ý đến cô, và cậu đã đưa cho cô một chiếc khăn tay. Thỉnh thoảng, khi cậu thấy cô và Phineas đang trò chuyện cùng nhau, cậu thường cố tránh mặt đi ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz 250px|left|thumb|Lần đầu tiên Ferb gặp Vanessa. Khi Ferb đang lên kế hoạch cho cỗ máy mới nhất của cậu và Phineas, Ferb lần đầu tiên gặp Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Cậu đã phát triển một sự cuốn hút lãng mạn đối với cô, mà điều đó dẫn đến sự hoán đổi kể hoạch của họ mà cậu chọn cho máy tạo kem và Vanessa chọn cho kế hoạch của bố mình. Sau khi Phineas hỏi cậu vì sao kế hoạch bị nhầm lẫn thì cậu đã trả lời "Tớ đã yếu đuối" ("I Scream, You Scream"). Ferb lại gặp Vanessa khi đang kiểm tra chạy thử phi thuyền của Meap. Cậu đã dừng lại khi thấy cô, cậu cho phi thuyền lùi lại và nhìn Vanessa như thể cậu đang cố gắng tán tỉnh cô. Cô phản ứng bằng cách mỉm cười hài lòng với Ferb ("The Chronicles of Meap"). thumb|250px|Vanessa trên đôi tay của Ferb. Khi đang tham quan tại Superduper Mega Superstore, Ferb liên tục hỗ trợ Vanessa, thậm chí mặc dù ban đầu cậu đã bị từ chối. Cô biết được tên của cậu, và gọi nó khi cô đang gặp rắc rối. Cô thậm chí còn hôn lên má cậu khi kết thúc cuộc phiêu lưu ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Khi Phineas và Ferb cưỡi phi thuyền mới của họ trên cuộc hành trình vòng quanh thế giới, Vanessa rơi trúng tấm kính trên buồng lái. Cô nhìn Ferb và tham gia nhóm đầy trẻ con trong một lúc ngắn. Trong lúc họ ở Paris, Vanessa than phiền về sự xấu xa của bố mình, và Ferb đã nói "Vâng, nếu bạn yêu ai đó, bạn phải đến gặp họ trên nửa chặng đường". Cậu thấy một rạp hoa hồng, nhưng khi cậu trở lại với cánh hoa hồng trên tay, Vanessa đã rời khỏi cùng bố của cô, Thiếu tá Monogram và Perry trên chiếc xe bay ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy tham gia nhiều hoạt động mà Phineas và Ferb vạch ra ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "S'Winter", "Crack That Whip"). Ferb đã giúp Jeremy nhảy trong cuộc thi khiêu vũ quốc gia bằng cách làm những động tác cho cậu. Tại phần kết của cuộc thi, Jeremy thừa nhận sự thật về bài nhảy của cậu và gởi cho Ferb toàn bộ số điểm ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Ferb một lần đóng giả Jeremy để dụ Candace "lãng mạn" trở lại máy hòa nhập ("Split Personality"). Buford Van Stomm Ferb là người duy nhất mà Buford không thể bắt nạt. Cậu đã dùng cách bấm huyệt vào cổ của Buford bởi vì Buford hùng hổ trước mặt cậu do gọi Buford là cá mập ("Raging Bully"). Ở một góc độ nào đó, biệt danh Buford dành cho Ferb là "Bean pole McGee" ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb": Tony Hawk). Baljeet Ferb đã giúp Baljeet trong một số dự án khoa học của cậu ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Baljeatles"). Ferb cũng đã tỏ thái độ cảm thông tới Baljeet khi chơi điện tử, cậu đã có thể dễ dàng đánh bại Baljeet bởi vì cậu là kiện tướng game thủ thế giới. Ferb để một con chim gật gù điều khiển trò chơi trong khi cậu đang đọc sách, do đó cho phép Baljeet giành chiến thắng để giữ lấy "cái tôi mong manh của một tên ngốc". Khi kết thúc, cậu đã từ chối thừa nhận mình thua Baljeet ("Brain Drain"). Irving Chưa biết nhiều về mối quan hệ này bởi vì họ không tương tác nhiều với nhau, nhưng Irving đã có được một ngọn tóc xanh của Ferb trong bộ sưu tập P&F của mình ("Hide and Seek"). Thư viện ảnh Tài năng Ferb có thể hành động với tính chuẩn xác rất cao ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Ferb chơi tốt ghi-ta, kèn saxophone, kèn trombone, piano điện, maracas, trống tambourine, đàn bass, kèn trumpet, kèn túi, kèn harmonica, thụ cầm và trống. Cậu rất thông minh và có thể nghĩ ngay tại chỗ. Cậu biết lái xe đạp và có sở hữu một chiếc xe. Dù không nói nhiều nhưng Ferb có khả năng xử lý giọng nói rất tài tình. Cậu thông thạo tiếng Pháp, Nhật, tiếng Sao Hỏa, của cá heo và có thể nhiều thứ tiếng khác ("Run Away Runway", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", và "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Ferb có thể hát, hát đổi giọng (như đã được thấy ở những ca khúc Backyard Beach, Gitchee Gitchee Goo và Spa Day, với sự tham gia của cậu trong căn nhà ma ám). Ferb có vốn từ vựng phong phú ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Lotsa Latkes"). Ferb có kỹ năng cao về cơ khí và công nghệ. Trong khi Phineas là người vạch ra ý tưởng và thiết kế chính thì cậu lại hướng đến phần xây dựng và gần như tự tay hoàn thành tàu lượn siêu tốc, đường ray, xe đua điều khiển qua radio, các đấu trường và sân vận động, súng bắn laze (thứ mà lẽ ra phải là máy tạo kem nhưng kế hoạch bị hoán đổi), xe tải hạng nặng, tàu ngầm thu nhỏ, máy thời gian. Ferb có một kĩ năng nhảy tuyệt vời và phi thường, mà đã giúp cho Jeremy tham gia cùng với Candace tại cuộc thi nhảy quốc gia ("Nerdy Dancin"). Ước mơ khi lớn lên của Ferb là làm đạo diễn phim. Thực tế cậu đã từng 2 lần ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Nerds of a Feather"). Lồng tiếng Ferb được lồng tiếng bởi một diễn viên người Anh, Thomas Sangster, người dùng giọng của Ferb làm giọng nói thường ngày của mình. Tuy nhiên, khi Ferb hát, Danny Jacob lồng tiếng trong suốt mọi lúc (ngoại trừ The Ballad of Badbeard (bài hát) và The Twelve Days of Christmas). Lúc đầu, giọng của Ferb có hơi cao và trầm trong cùng một lúc (giống như giọng của Phineas trong nửa đầu của mùa thứ nhất), nhưng bắt đầu từ cuối mùa 1 ở tập "Unfair Science Fair", giọng cậu trầm hơn và lạ hơn vì Thomas Sangster đã qua tuổi dậy thì. Ferb thật ra được dự định là lồng tiếng bởi Mitchel Musso |date=8 tháng 7, 2009|accessdate=22 tháng 10, 2009}} trước khi nhân vật đã được "Anh hóa"Wired GeekDad interview . Thông tin cơ sở *"Ferb" được tiết lộ phiên bản viết tắt của tên thật của cậu. *Một con mắt của Ferb có vẻ luôn lớn hơn con mắt còn lại. Con mắt xa nhất từ góc nhìn của khán giả (con mắt ở phía sau) luôn luôn là con lớn hơn. Khi Ferb quay đầu, kích thước của hai con mắt thay đổi, chuyển đổi kích cỡ cho nhau (con mắt nhỏ to ra và con mắt lớn co lại). Tuy nhiên, con mắt phải của cậu là lớn hơn khi nhìn đầu trực diện. Có lẽ đây là một sự hâm mộ đến , một chú mèo từ loạt truyện tranh của Berkeley Breathed. Mắt của Bill cũng thay đổi kích thước, với con mắt lớn hơn luôn gần với góc nhìn của người đọc. *Ferb được đặt tên theo một người bạn của các nhà sáng lập Jeff "Swampy" Marsh và Dan Povenmire tên là Frank, người "sở hữu nhiều công cụ hơn mọi người họ biết" , vợ của Frank không thích tên Frank và bà đã tặng cho câụ một cái tên hiếm có, "Ferb" . Mặc dù, như đã được dẫn bởi những nhà sáng lập, "Ferb là bất cứ điều gì, nhưng im lặng." *Trong , một chương trình mà Jeff "Swampy" Marsh và Dan Povenmire đã từng làm việc, một ai đó tên là "Ferb" đã được nhắc đến nhiều lần. *Trong Bản thảo truyện gốc, Ferb là một trong số ít nhân vật vẫn còn giữ lại những nét tương tự với hình dáng ban đầu. Sự khác biệt duy nhất là cậu không nói mọi lúc. Điều này có thể là những nhà sáng lập không có ý định để Ferb nói. *Theo lời Candace, Phineas và Ferb có mùi dầu của động cơ xe máy và sự tự tin ("Robot Rodeo"). *Ferb đã phá được 5 kỉ lục thế giới, 4 với Phineas trong "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" và "De Plane! De Plane!" (quả bowling lớn nhất, trò chơi pinball lâu nhất, 2 kỉ lục trong 1 ngày, máy bay bằng giấy lớn nhất), và 1 mà không có Phineas trong "Elementary My Dear Stacy" (như đã thấy, trượt nhanh nhất trên máng nước). *Do một dãy điện thoại Anh cũ với cái trên Chelsea ở mặt sau của góc phía bên cậu trong căn phòng, rất có thể cậu đến từ Chelsea, London. *Diễn viên Thomas Sangster thu âm những dòng thoại cho Ferb tại AnhCuộc phỏng vấn Entertainment Weekly. *Fan hâm mộ của Two Space Adventure nói rằng cậu có một chiếc áo choàng vô hình giống như cái mà Harry Potter sỡ hữu ("Nerds of a Feather"). *Cậu là fan của Stumbleberry Finkbat và Space Adventure. *Cậu chơi cờ vua rất tốt như đã thấy ở tập "We Call it Maze" để thoát khỏi mê cung. *"Brain Drain" tiết lộ rằng cậu là kiện tướng vô địch trò chơi điện tử của thế giới. *Cậu có thể giao tiếp với cá heo như đã thấy ở "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" và với người Sao Hỏa ở tập "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". *"My Fair Goalie" cho thấy cậu là một cầu thủ bóng đá xuất sắc nhưng một thời gian ngắn trước mùa hè, cậu đã bị ban cho Lời nguyền của Emu và cậu không bao giờ có thể ở một đội bóng thắng cuộc một lần nữa. Cậu đã không chơi lại bóng đá cho đến khi cậu và Phineas xây dựng sân vận động bóng đá X-7. Ngay trước khi trò chơi kết thúc, lời nguyền của cậu đã bị phá vỡ nhờ Baljeet. Nó cũng tiết lộ rằng Ferb có một blog riêng. *Cậu đã sử dụng những ngón chân của mình như là những ngón tay tạm thời trong "Escape from Phineas Tower". *Cậu có biệt danh là "Ferbuch" trong "The Beak" bởi người anh em kề của cậu. *Màu ưa thích của cậu là màu vàng như đã được đề cập đến trong cuốn sách Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life. *Cậu có một người tổ tiên tên là Gerb ("Tri-Stone Area"). Cước chú Liên kết ngoài * * trên Wikipedia tiếng Anh * trên Wikipedia tiếng Việt en:Ferb Fletcher de:Ferb Fletcher es:Ferb Fletcher nl:Ferb Fletcher pl:Ferb Fletcher pt-br:Ferb Fletcher __NOWYSIWYG__ Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Nhân vật chính Thể loại:Nhân vật chính diện Thể loại:Trẻ con Thể loại:Nam Thể loại:Phineas and Ferb Wiki Thể loại:Phineas and Ferb Thể loại:A đến Z